Because You Love Me
by CASTL3
Summary: Kate agrees to let Rick do something that neither has done in a while. Post season 4...not a finale fic. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle**

**AN: This is set somewhere Post Season 4. Just a little Caskett fun and banter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Rated M to be safe.**

* * *

**Because You Love Me**

"Ouch! Dammit Castle!" Kate screeched.

"Sorry Kate, it's not suppose to hurt this much" replied Rick from his spot behind her.

"I thought you told you me you've done this before."

"I have, it has just been awhile for me, and you need to relax more. It won't hurt as much if you stop pulling away from me."

"Yeah well, if you would do it right I wouldn't have to worry about it. I've only let one other person do this with me and it's been forever" huffed Kate. "I still don't know how you talked me into this."

"Because you love me" Rick said smiling.

"You're lucky I do or this wouldn't be happening."

"I know and thank you for letting me. I've wanted to do this for a while but I know how you are and you like doing it yourself."

"It's just easier for me to do it alone."

"Hmm" Rick hummed. They've been at this for almost fifteen minutes but they were making progress. She didn't want to let him do it at first but he just turned on his old stubborn self and annoyed her until she gave in. He loved this part of her. He loved letting his fingers work their magic and so did she, even though she would never admit it.

"Okay we are getting there Kate. Hand me the..."

"Here."

"Cranky Decective?"

"What do you think? I've been in this position for almost twenty minutes."

"I know, I know. I've already apologized for messing up and having to start over" Rick said.

"Doesn't hurt to hear it again."

"Careful baby, I'm the one in the position of power right now."

"Don't call me baby" Kate snapped back. "OW! Rick!"

"Told you" he laughed.

"Do that one more time and this never happens again."

"Kaaaaate" Rick whined.

"You should know by now that I always hold all the cards in our relationship Ricky."

"Duly noted and I won't do it again on purpose. I promise. We will just have to practice more."

"What makes you think I'll even let you do this again?" Kate asked.

"Because you love me."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Are you going to use that every time you want me to let you do something new?"

"Until it stops working" Rick shot back.

"You know that not fair" Kate sighed.

"Of course it is! You use it all the time!" Castle exclaimed.

"Not for stuff like this."

"Same concept" muttered Rick.

"We need to hurry up. We are meeting Laine and the boys for drinks at the Old Haunt in forty-five minutes" Kate said.

"I know, we can always just stop and do it another time."

"No, you wanted to do this. I can feel you are almost there anyway so it should be fine."

It was another ten minutes before either of them talked again. Rick was silently making progress and Kate just bit her lip when Castle got a little too rough and jerky, occasionally letting out a moan of protest to let him know to be a little gentler.

"There! Done!" Rick shouted.

"I'd be happier about it if it didn't hurt so much."

"Take two or three Tylenol and you should be fine by the time we get to the Old Haunt."

Kate got up from off her knees and made her way to the mirror outside Castle's office to admire his handy work.

"Not bad Castle. Now all you have to do is work on your speed" Kate said as she made her way over to him.

"I've wanted to french braid your hair since I saw that picture of you in your skates. The case of our first kiss," Rick smiled down at her as she stepped into his arms.

Kate stood on her toes and gave him a quick chaste kiss, "I remember." She loved being barefoot or in flats around him when going out or at the loft. It made her feel…domestic, and she loved being domestic with hi. Alas, they were thoughts for another time. "We need to leave. You can drive."

"Really? After complaining and yelling at me for the last half hour you're going to let me drive?" Rick asked both happy and confused.

"Yup" Kate smiled up at him.

"Any particular reason why?"

"Because I love you."

**END**

* * *

_**AN: If you enjoyed this please check out my profile for my other stories. Please review, even if it's only a couple words. I love hearing feedback. Those of you following 'Fate', I haven't started chapter six yet and am looking for suggestions for the first couple lines of that chapter. If you have an idea please send me a private message. Thanks for reading. Until next time…**_


End file.
